Mad Pierrot
Mad Pierrot is the alias of a man formally known as Tongpu, he is an overweight man with a light brown beard dressed in a clown like outfit with a top hat and white face paint and was typically seen walking with a cane which was actually a gun, he also had rocket boots and a phenomenally strong bullet-proof vest. Years earlier he had volunteered to be part of an experiment in which he would become an asassin with superhuman strength. However, the scientists participating in the project were cruel to him, so much so that their actions traumatized him. The results of the experiment were a failure, the only results being that he not only superhuman strength, but also a child-like mind . One day, after the experiment was declared a failure, he was sent to be quarantined in a hospital where he would be heald indefinitely as execution seemed to be out of the question. One day, in the facility, his mind snapped from his memory of the experiment, resulting with him going berserk, and slaughtered the scientists and staff members and escaped from the hospital and fled to an abandoned amusement park that would become his lair. He then stole a bunch of high tech weapons and killed anyone who crossed paths with him including many wanted criminals or mafia members. One day Spike Spiegel encountered him in an alley while tracking down his latest bounty which Mad Pierrot effortlessly slaughters, he then spots Spike and the two have an intense gunfight. Unfortunately, Spike's bullets have no effect on him (courtesy of his bullet-proof vest) and he only stops attacking him when he hears the meowing of a cat, which terrifies him because he was terrified of the head scientist's cat which watched him as he under went the experiments, and proceeds to maniacally shoot at the cat in terror. Spike, sensing a distraction, takes the opportunity to roll a drum of gasoline towards him and shoots it causing it to explode. However, so strong was his vest that it almost completely negated the explosions effect, despite the fact it totally engulfed him, and he wounds Spike with a knife and blasts him into the river with a rocket. Upon finding out Spike survived he invites him to his hideout for a "party" where he relentlessly persues him shooting at him with the many weapons of his arsenal, he shows no signs of slowing down until a toy cat is activated and causing him to panic while Spike makes his escape. Eventually a robot parade is activated momentarily distracting him, using this opportunity, Spike tosses a knife at him creating a minor wound in his leg (which is not in bulletproof attire), but not before being shot at by Pierrot who suddenly sees that Spike's eyes resemble those of the cat he deeply feared. Upon seeing his own blood and feeling the pain of the knife, he has a mental breakdown resulting in him going into a childish tantrum and crying (loudly) for his mother. While writhing on the road where the parade is taking place in agony, a gigantic dog robot steps on him, ending his misery--and his life-- as it totally unaware of his presence. Category:Characters